Quantum Slip Stream Drive
Quantum Slip Stream is the fastest possible speed in the universe (Excluding Quantum Leap as that should be impossible). Overview The Quantum Slip Stream Drive is the most advanced and fastest form of propulsion ever invented. It is a form of conduit traveling propulsion. It is capable of propelling a ship at the equivalent of warp factor 5000. There is only one of these in the universe, it was invented by Legoland but was destroyed. It requires a momentous amount of power. Legoland uses a mini Dark Fusion Reactor to achieve this, however it was highly unstable. So far no other race has this capability. Legoland do not have slip stream capability any more as the special Isomorphic Teslanite Crystals used to power the Dark Fusion Reactor that in turn powered the drive were destroyed along with the drive itself. Conduit Travel It is physically impossible to travel faster than warp 32.105 in our universe. This is because even with infinite energy you could not go any faster than the maximum warp of 32.105. If you used any other propulsion system that does not use warp then it would be restricted by the speed of light. This means that the only way to travel faster than the universes fastest speed is to not travel in our universe. This form of travel is known as conduit travel. Ships that generate and enter this conduit exit our normal universe and enter an entirely new universe that exist parallel to our own. This new universe is not like our normal universe, it is not a different dimension either, its just a plane of space that exists parallel to our universe. When in this conduit you automatically travel at the speed of warp 1 (Space is not warped, you are just traveling at a speed equivalent to that of warp 1) It is impossible to use any other form of propulsion when inside the conduite, activating them yields no result and trying to warp just leads to an immediate and unstable exit and collapse of the conduit. Remember that normal matter from are universe can not exist in another universe, this is why the conduite is created, to contain the matter. It the system that creates the conduit fails then it is possible to quickly return to normal space. But if it collapses before you are able to return to your normal universe then you will simply cease to exist. This conduit is a fast travel zone meaning that for every hundred light years covered in it thousands of light years in the normal universe have been covered. Think of it as two parallel line except they are curved, our normal univers is on the outside and the conduit is in the inside of the curve. Trans Warp and Quantum Slip Stream are the only forms of conduit travel. Technical Information http://DarkThe drive needs loads of power to function. This was supplied by something like a Fusion Reactor Dark Fusion Reactor. The drive is able to open a dimensional portal into this other plane of existence. It also is responsible for generation the conduit around the ship keeping it safe and allowing it to exist in a different universe other than its own. The difference between this and trans warp is that this is a different parallel universe that has an even faster fast travel zone. The other main difference is that a field of Exotic Energy must be created around the ship to keep it in the conduit, the drive handles that too. When your ships is ready to exit the conduit and return to normal space the drive opens a return portal and collapses the conduit. Users Humans - Legoland was the only living race in the galaxy able to make this drive as far as we know. Trivia *Based on star trek *It is the fastest speed legoland had ever traveled *A two part episode was dedicated to this form of propulsion Current Status Non existent. The only drive in existence was destroyed. Category:Propulsion